1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile tool carts. More specifically the present invention relates to mobile tool carts having pre-set holes arranged to receive a variety of accessories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For handymen from the home-do-it-your-selfer to the construction type worker, having a way to transport and store needed tools and machinery can be a time and energy consuming endeavor. Often tools or equipment at a work site become lost or stolen. In addition, there are normally no convenient work surfaces on location. Workers today use tool carts of one form or another. The disadvantages of these carts are that there is no way to easily and adequately secure various accessories to the cart, the wheels are not sturdy enough to carry large loads and traverse rough terrain, they do not have vibration dampening devices along with levelers and they do not have easily removable bolted on tool boxes. These are just a few of the disadvantages and short-comings of the tool carts of today.
There is therefore a need for a tool cart that has prepositioned holes for receiving machined accessories, has sturdy wheels and a vibration dampening device, incorporates a removable tool box, contains a power strip that provides electricity for the accessories, has extensionable wings, and has a sturdy steel frame. The present invention provides such a device.
Tool carts have been described in the patent literature. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,941, issued Sep. 11, 1990, to Rousseau, describes a support table for a bench saw. U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,329, issued Oct. 28, 1980, to Johnson, describes a mobile cart. U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,590, issued Nov. 10, 1992, to Otto describes a miter saw table apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,724, issued Oct. 26, 1993, to Butke, describes an adjustable extension assembly. The brochure showing the Rousseau SS2850 discloses a mobile miter saw stand. None, of the above-list tool carts disclose a mobile tool cart having pre-drilled holes for receiving machined accessories, a leveler to compensate for uneven surfaces, a detachable tool box and a vibration dampening device.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,483,573, issued Nov. 20, 1984, to Keller, 5,193,598, issued Mar. 16, 1993, to Estrem, 5,231,905, issued Aug. 3, 1993, to Trahan, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 252,197, issued Jun. 26, 1979, to Gale show work holders or stands. The above referenced patents do not teach or suggest a mobile tool cart in combination with pre-drilled holes for receiving machined accessories, a leveler and vibration dampening device, a detachable tool box, a power strip and extendable wings.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.